


Everything will be just fine

by random_firework



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2016 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Brady, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Pre-Series, Smut, Stanford Era, Teen Sam Winchester, Top Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 07:52:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7258933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/random_firework/pseuds/random_firework
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the first time since he arrived at Stanford, Sam decides to let go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything will be just fine

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Supernatural Kink Bingo. Square filled: Friends to Lovers.
> 
> The title comes from the song The Middle by Jimmy Eat World.
> 
> Enjoy!

Sam was still deliciously buzzed when he finally fell on his bed at the end of the night. With the music in his head and on the edge of his lips, he felt light and optimistic. Dean and John were out of his mind for the first time in months. All he could think about was how great everything was going to turn out. His soft humming and his train of thought were interrupted when a mass pounced on the bed.

“Brady! Get out, man.”

The body next to him mumbled in the pillow: “S’closer to the door…” 

“Brady!” Sam tried to push his roommate on the floor but he was a dead weight. It was only on principle, anyway. It was a tight fit, but the bed was still large enough for the both of them. Besides, it was Brady who had insisted they went to the party, and Sam was grateful they did. He had never gone to a real party before and though he had felt a little out of place at the beginning, the alcohol and the music had progressively cut him loose.

“It was great, wasn’t it?” Brady asked, like he was reading Sam’s mind.

“Yeah. Yeah, it was. I can’t feel my feet though.” Sam grinned at the sensation and turned to look at his friend. He was in the same state as Sam. Drunk enough to feel warm and a little dizzy, but not enough to pass out. The little giggle he made was sufficient to make Sam cackle too. Soon they were both laughing without any reason besides the happiness they felt. When they stopped, Brady let out a big, content, sigh that made Sam smile. After a while, the blond broke the comfortable silence that had settled between them.

“Sing.”

Sam turned his face towards his friend, but the latter was still looking at the ceiling.

“You were singing earlier. Sing.” 

Sam gulped and, shakily, let out a few words out of his mouth. “ _Hey, don't write yourself off yet. It's only in your head you feel left out or looked down on._ ” He glanced at Brady, who had closed his eyes and had a relaxed smile on his face. A little more confident, he carried on. “ _Just try your best, try everything you can. And don't you worry what they tell themselves when you're away._ ”

“Don’t stop,” Brady whispered. 

And so Sam went on. “ _It just takes some time, little girl, you're in the middle of the ride. Everything, everything will be just fine, everything, everything will be alright, al_ -” 

His breath was cut off by Brady’s lips on his. Sam was surprised but he didn’t pull out. It was sloppy and tequila flavored but it was good.

“What was that for?” 

Brady, who was already half sprawled on him, moved to straddle him. “You’re sexy. I’m sexy too. We’re both free. So why not?”

Sam chuckled and dived into Brady’s shiny and eager eyes. _Yeah, why not?_ He grabbed hold of his friend’s shirt and pulled him into another kiss. He let his hands wander on his back while Brady rubbed his body against his. The latter broke the kiss to murmur in Sam’s ear. 

“I want your cock inside of me.” 

“Yeah?” Sam stroke and squeezed Brady’s ass through his tight jeans, earning a groan.

“Yeah. Come on.” The blond straightened up and tugged impatiently at the hem of Sam’s T-shirt before removing his own shirt. Sam, in the meantime, took care of their pants and boxers. 

Once they were both naked, Sam didn’t lose any time and pulled Brady back on him. The unexpected friction of their dicks sent sparkles in his head and a strangled moan, echoed by Brady, escaped his throat. Sam circled Brady’s hole with one finger and was only half surprised to find it already open and wet with lube.

“You fingered yourself before the party?”

“Always be prepared,” Brady answered with a laugh. 

Sam grinned and shook his head before kissing him again. Two of his fingers entered his roommate easily and were soon joined by another one. Brady, whose high pitched moans were muffled by Sam’s neck, reached between their two bodies and took Sam’s shaft in his hand. His eyes shot open and he stared at the brunet, mouth gaping.

“It’s so big,” he huffed. 

“You think you can take it?” Sam was teasing Brady but he was half serious too. He knew his dick could be impressive, scary even.

“Hell yeah!”

By the time Sam had done fingering Brady open, the blond was panting and begging above him. “Come on, Sam, just give it to me, please.”

Sam reached for a condom in his nightstand drawer and put it on without taking his eyes off Brady. He lined up himself and groaned when the head of his prick entered his friend. Brady bit his lips and, as Sam was about to put another inch in, he impaled himself, screaming. 

“Fuck!”

“Brady, what the…” 

“I’m not a doll, Sam. Fuck me now!”

Sam did as he was told, slowly at first but he increased his pace rapidly. Brady was so loud that all the rooms of the floor could probably hear them. To shush him, Sam put his finger on his lips but Brady took it in his mouth.

“Oh, god, Brady!” Sam panted. He slowed down to go deeper and brush his lover’s prostate with each thrust.

Brady was eagerly sucking on his fingers and moaning around them. With his flushed cheeks and his matted hair, he was debauchery personified.

“You’re so hot,” Sam let out in a breath.

Brady lowered his eyes to stare at him. He was so sexy that Sam couldn’t wait to see him – no, to _make_ him – lose his mind. Sam simultaneously took his roommate’s erection in his hand and quickened his pace again. 

Brady let go of the fingers to cry out and Sam didn’t try to shush him this time. His sounds – a mix of plain screams and incoherent words – were too thrilling for that. His arms gave out when the orgasm rushed over him and he collapsed on Sam, who milked him and didn’t stop fucking him. The pressure of Brady’s insides around his cock was so strong that he followed soon after. All the while, Brady whispered in his ear, with a trembling voice: “Yeah, that’s it. Let go, Sam, let go.”

When it was over and Brady had gotten off Sam, they were both breathing sharply, fucked out but satisfied. Sam used his last strength to pull off the condom and throw it in the trash while Brady took his shirt to wipe the cum off Sam’s torso. 

“Man, that’s gross!”

“Who cares?” Brady answered lazily. He tucked himself under Sam’s arm and let his head rest on his shoulder. “Thanks, man, it was great,” he added with a yawn. 

Sam smiled. It had been great, yes. It had been dirty and he had no idea what was going to happen with Brady but he felt more content than he had been in a long time. In forever, maybe.

**Author's Note:**

> It was my first Sam/Brady fan fiction and I loved writing it; it's such a cute pairing!  
> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are always appreciated :)


End file.
